Forever 1
by Camily J
Summary: Nessie growing and becoming the most beautiful young lady short story with Jako and moving and she pursuing her life as a doctor and Mia Jack William and Gerald ultimately she goes to be part of the agency causing her to secretly die.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The story is based on my crazy imagination, and of the events that happened after breaking down. I am new at this so I really hope you like it.**_

_**Chapter 1: A New Tomorrow**_

_**POV: Renesmee**_

It has been two years since the crazy battle with the Vulturis. After that my family and I lived like nothing really happened. It was like a new beginning. And thankfully with all the information that Nahuel gave to my family, now it is all perfect. A year went by and my birthday is in a week. I am finally going to be two years old and as weird as that sound, to me it is the most exciting thing. I am so happy to finally being two instead of one. Nahuel told my family that my growing will slowly decrease as time goes on, witch honestly that is one of the things that also I am excited about. Even though my first year in the world was kinda crazy and incredibly fast, my second year was supposed to be a little slower. This year I was only supposed to go from looking six to looking at least ten. That is a little slower and better right? well my family, especially my parents were more than happy that I was finally slowing down, that also meant that I was going to have more time as a kid witch people like my mom aunts and specially my big huge uncle Emmett, loved. For them that meant that I got to enjoy and experience what it is to be a child. But in my defense I already knew how to be a child. Like I am already knew how that felt, and besides I really want to star to be treated as an adult, or at least as a more bigger child, because I hate when people baby me. My dad in another hand, he wants me to enjoy the moment as much as I could, considering that I have only two more years as a "kid".

My clook showed it was 8am o'clock, which meant by my parents that it was time to wake up and eat breakfast. I wonder who will wake me up today.? I heard a knock coming from the door, I knew right away that Alice was the one outside my room, she sometimes comes in the morning to pick up my outfit and get me dress.

"Come in Alice" I said in a low voice knowing she could hear me just as fine

"Hey Ness! how is my best almost-two-year-old nice!" Alice yelled as if I were deaf. She clearly knew I hated to be reminded that in a week, my birthday was coming up. It is not that I hate birthdays like my mommy does. It is the fact that I am only TWO, sometimes I wish I was older, only so people could treat me a little more as how I look, instead of what my real age is.

"Good Morning Alice, can we please not talk about that" I asked her with my puppy face knowing perfectly that she couldn't resist.

"Come on Nessi I know you love parties. Oh please don't turn up to be like your mother" said Alice.

I chuckle a little at her words, because she perfectly knew how I always loved the Cullen parties, especially if they are hosted by Alice Cullen. Matter fact, I know every person on this earth knows that Alice's parties are the best in the world, well only my mommy was the only person that I know that she wouldn't like a party, but well, that was my mommy.

" Is not that Alice, the thing is that I don't want to be reminded that I will be only two, " I said with a grimed look on my face

" Oh come on Ness, light up! aren't you happy that you are having a big party and that you won't be one anymore!" said Alice, while she pulled out a couple of dresses from my wardrobe.

" Yes but I just wish I was actually six or even seven. NOT TWO" I said, a sad smile reflecting my face.

" Oh Nessi you have to enjoy your childhood, you only get to live it once and your it's going really fast so you…" Alice keep talking and talking about me and how I am supposed to enjoy the moment, live my childhood life and bla bla bla... Honest I am tire of hiring everyone tell me the same things over and over. Like I honestly only want to be treated like an older child that's all! I wish somebody would understand me.

" Do you for real want to get treated like an older child instead of my baby girl? " said Daddy, who was probably hearing Alice talk about my age-problem and knew how much I hated it.

" Daddy!" I jumped from the best and run as fast my half vampire speed let me to his arms. He immediately lifted me in the air, and enveloped me in a tight hug. I loved my daddy so much. To me he was like a real hero. Every time he played for me in the piano, my heart would beat so fast and my body would relax in such a way, I would close my eyes and have a really nice sleep. He and mammy were my two best friends, well with the exception on Jake. Jake was really like my big protector-brother. He was also a really good friend, but to me he is really more like a brother from another mommy. Even though my parents are always telling me that I needed to interact with more kids, I always felt I didn't need it anybody, when all I needed and wanted was Jacob.

My dad growled and found his eyebrows in that special way my mom always tells me, and I knew it was because of the mention of Jacob in my thought. What could I said I mean I am always thinking about him he is my big brother and I love him to death.

" Ness stop thinking about that dog and get dress, mommy is waiting downstairs with your breakfast" said Daddy with that crooked smile that my mommy loved so much.

" Hey! don't call Jacob a dog" I said to him crossing my arms and faking a growl.

" So how is that you get to growl at me, but when he calls me a leach you won't say anything to him!" he added with a grind on his face. I could detect the sing of laugh he was trying to hide though.

" Daddy don't lie please, I do! defend you, every time Jake calls you that way" I said with a serious look on my face trying way too hard to hide the smile in my lips.

"Hey can you please stop distracting her. I need her to be ready for today's afternoon plans, and you are delaying us." said Alice with an annoyed look in her face. Apparently today Alice, aunty Rose, Mommy and of course I were going out to shop all the stuff needed for my party.

"All right, all right I'll let her go." Daddy said with a weird look on his face. Oh oh I knew what that looks meant. And as how he was reading my mind, the next thing I notice was him, hugging me tightly and tickling my hole body, almost making me pee.

" I will leave you alone, only after you say 'daddy I love you and I am your baby girl ,'" He said, while I was laughing and kicking him, trying to let go, even though my kicks did nothing to him of course. He knew I hated to be reminded, that I am a "baby" so only because I really needed to pee I said, "ok ok! I-LOVE-YOU-DADDY"

I was really hoping that would of make him stop but a second later he was tickling me all over again. " say I'm your baby girl too, otherwise I won't let you go!"daddy said while he laughed with me.

" OK OK I'm-your-baby-girl" I scream in laughter.

" Edward let her go! She will pee on you in twenty-five seconds! and I bet you don't want you precious shirt get ruin" said Alice with her arms crossed.

" All right, go, mommy is waiting downstairs with your breakfast" says daddy while he place me in the floor and holding me till I reach my steadiness back.

After getting dress with the clothes aunt Alice chooses for me I went downstairs. Once downstairs I went straight to the kitchen knowing my grandma and mommy were there with my favorite breakfast. In the kitchen table a plate full of eggs and pancakes was placed. My grandma and mommy were talking calmly next to the stove; once they sense my presence all their attention was now place on me. My mommy was the first to reach me and hugged me. I could smell her scent of strawberries and freshas, I love it.

"Good Morning baby how did you sleep?" mommy said, while she brushed my hair with her hands.

" It was good" I said, at the same time I placed one piece of pancake in my mouth.

"Good Morning sweetheart, any nightmares perhaps?" said my grandma with that sweet voice of hers. Inside me I was really hoping nobody would ask me that question. After the fight with the Vulturis I had nightmares. Some nights were better than other. Sometimes I would wake up screaming and sweating, but as always my family especially my daddy was there to calm me down. After some time I had gotten used to them so they nights I got them I would only wake up and don't make any sound just so my family wouldn't get worry. Tonight I didn't had any nightmare but the thought of them always bother me.

"No grandma, today I had pretty dreams, I don't remember what they were but I guess they were good because I didn't woke up" I told them with a sweet smile. They looked at me worried and I knew it was because they were still thinking about my nightmares.

"If you would like I would be more than glad to remind you about your dreams" said my daddy, he was standing in the door smiling at me. "Well I will only remind you on one" he chuckle. He looked at me and when he saw my eyes fully locked on his, he knew all my attention was on him. _So tell me then. _At my thought he started to walk towards me, and when he reached the table he seated next to me.

" You were dreaming about me and mommy. You saw us in the meadow, and of course you were there with us." his smile was showing me how much he loved when I dream about he and mommy. "And then it switched to them time all the family was gather in the living room the first night we moved" Daddy said still smiling.

Not longer after the fight with the Volturis, my family decided to move to Seattle, because my the university of Washington offered a job to my grandpa and also a job at the hospital, where he would be working the morning shifts at the hospital, and at the evenings he would works as a professor in the university. At first grandpa was undecided if he should of take the job, because everyone really liked forks, and plus my grandpa Charlie lived here, but after he and all my aunts and uncles decided the best thing was for us to get a little away from forks after what happened, grandpa decided to take the job. Also my mom and everyone else saw it as an opportunity for them to go to college and take a break from high school kids. Beside Forks was only three hours away, witch meant me and my mommy could visit my grandpa Charlie on the weekends if we like, or he and aunt Sue ( as how I call her, because she says she's too young to be called grandma ) visit us.

" And what was the other dream daddy?" I reminded him, _I'm not as silly as everyone assumes I am. I'm quite really smart actually_. My daddy snarl as he read my thoughts.

"Well… the other one was about Jacob" he said, his voice almost a faint whisper. I hear my mom gasped at the sound of his name. My grandma looked a little sad too. My eyes instantly fall to the floor and my body felt heavy, the feeling of his hugs invading my mind.

Jacob still lived in the reservation, but after we moved he's been able to visit me in a really few occasions. Apparently he got caught up behind in school after the hole battle and his teachers in school were worried that he wouldn't be able to graduate in time. Billy made Jake work more on school and in his garage thing he had going one, just so he could graduate in time. Once I heard a conversation between him and my mom. Jake was saying how his teachers thought he wouldn't be able to graduate and maybe he would be repeating the same year again, and how after that Billy had said that If he got behind he wouldn't allowed Jake to work on the garage anymore. That really worried my mommy, witch in result worried me. The truth was that I really really missed Jacob, he was my brother and my friend. I missed all the memories he and I had together and a part of my brain was always reminding me of him. I always felt that strong connection that we had. _I missed him like crazy. _

"I know sweetheart, but remember that Jake has to study and do good on school. You understand that right?" Daddy asked as if I couldn't understand a word he was saying. _Daddy of course I understand I just miss him. _I let him know in my thoughts.

"Ugh Daddy I wised Jake would be done with his school stuff so he could be here with me" I complain

" I know sweetie, me too, But it's only the middle of the year and Jake is really working hard to receive good grades. That way he can spend the whole summer with us" said mommy with a confident smile, I smiled at her back.

"Well Nessi, that reminds me of your classes" said grandma.

"Ugh, now!? but didn't Alice said we were going out or something?" I complained, I seriously was not in the mood for my everyday classes.

Not that long ago, I asked my parents if I could attend school like any other kid, for which they refuse. Their reason being that my growing was still really fast for the human eyes, so there was no way for me to start first grade looking six and finish looking ten. But still they thought it was good for me to start learning new stuff. Even though I learn to read and write a few months after my birth, I still wanted to perfect my writing reading and knowledge. Therefore my family took a specific subject to teach, with the exception of my mommy and uncle Emmett. Mommy because she was focused on her own learning, she was studying psychology and with the help of my dad and uncle Jasper who were helping her with all her work, she was doing pretty good. And Emmett didn't teached me anything because with him is impossible to concentrate.

Uncle bear (as how I call him) every time he tried to teach me something, he would turn it to a game and the hole lecture will always get ruin because we won't focus and just start playing. So my daddy decided that he would only be my play-break-buddy, so him and I played every time I was done with my work or when I needed a break or just simply because I was bored.

Beside all of my family were great teachers, each took more than one subject to teach. Daddy wanted me to be fluent in many languages so besides piano classes, he teaches me Portuguese and Spanish. Alice same as daddy teaches me language, her difference is that she teaches me French and Arabic sometimes Chinese and Russian not more than French and Arabic because she is more fluent in those two. She also teaches me fashion but honestly I don't see it as a regular class, and more as a every day of an every moment kinda thing, because she is always talking with everyone about it. Grandma Esme teach me English and arts, I love the way she teaches me, the fact that she was born in the 1890's made her English and art teaching more genuine and interesting. Uncle Jasper teaches me history and geography, the fact that he lived thru so many battles made his teaching sound more like a story and not boring at all. Also in his study he has a map of the world were he lets me put little sticker stars, when I learn about the country. Aunty Rosalie teaches me math and technology. To me, math is extremely easy, the first weeks of class, I learn how to add, subtract, divide and multiply, and now we are done with word problems we are moving on to algebra one, and I am really excited, even though aunty Rose tells me that I am going way too fast sometimes. She also teaches me about technology, aunty Rose is really good with computers and software, but I always believe she was good because she is good with cars, witch she also teaches me about them too. Grandpa Carlisle teaches me science and everything that has to do with it. Honestly his classes are almost one or sometimes two times per week, because of his work, but honestly his classes are my favorite. I just love how science is related to his every day work, and his every day work is about saving people. Even though he and daddy wont let me ask things about his job, I know it is really tricky I wish I could learn more about it.

Every single day I spended at least seven hours learning some of my subjects and I am really good at all of them. My parents are always telling me how smart I am, and with all honestly I hate sounding smug but I do am really really smart, and I am not even two! that's why I don't understand why Jake is taking so much to pass all his classes.

" Yes we will go out later today to shop for your party, but still we have time for at least one lecture." grandma said while picking up my plate. My face showed how bad I took the news of having two classes. Even though I love to learn new stuff, I was half human and laziness is a real struggle sometimes. When grandma saw my face she said " how about if you choose which class to take?"

"hmm.. history and… science!" I said happily

"All right, you do are lucky. Carlisle is free for today's morning so you can go right now and take from where you left off" said grandma. Mommy was seated in daddy's. I stand up and hug both of them at the same time, and kissed on their cheeks. _I love you._

"We love you too darling" said daddy. I took away running and I didn't even made it to the door without me tripping. I would of fall face down if it was not because a big arms caught me mead fall. It were my aunt bear arms the ones who caught me. I heard him chuckle to my clumsiness that I inherit from my mommy.

" Wow squirt! so early and already falling face first!" He laughs hardly at me. I instantly got angry at his reaction " I promise we won't play never again! hump!"

"Ohh come one squirt! you know I'm only playing beside I order the new xbox game you choose, remember?! The one with the zombies and all! and guess what!" he said eagerly.

"WHAT!"

" It arrives today! and you and me are having a game date tonight" Uncle bear said.

"Yesss!" I exclaimed.

" No way you are playing that thing with my daughter!" said mommy

"Mommy why!"

"You are too young to be playing things like that" said daddy.

"Ughhh" I rolled my eyes. _Dad it's just a game! _I thought.

"C'mon Eddy! It's not even that bad of a game. Let the girl have some fun. I will be watching her" said Emmett.

"Emmett first don't call me like that. Second she's my daughter and Third…."

I stop listening at the conversation and went straight to my grandpa's study. I knew my uncle would be able to convince them, so I simply ignored them, and concentrated on my grandpa's sent coming from his office. I got to his office and stayed outside the door knowing he could hear me outside. It became a game for me since I was little to wait for him to open the door and let me in. I just love it when he my family could sense my presence no matter where I was. It made everything more peaceful and easily. Grandpa opened the door and I gave one step forward.

"Good morning Nessi, would you please come in" he knew how much I liked it when he invited me in, with a mannerly way.

"Good Morning grandpa!" I said hugging him from the waist. He immediately lifted me up and hugged me firstly with so much love, only a grandfather could give.

"I bet you already know why I am here for. Right?" I said smiling. He chuckled and walked to his desk, closing the door behind him, he still had me in his arms.

"Yes of course I know. So would you mind to start now with some reading?" My face twisted in a 'ugh really?!' look. He chuckled to my expression knowing me way too good.

"No thank you, but I would rather appreciate if we could start with a little chat" I said smiling, he rolled his eyed in a really polite way only he could achieve. I always love to hear about how his work went and such.

"Nessie last day we left on photosynthesis and I need to move onto the next chapter. We don't have time to chat" he said while placing me on the chair in front of his.

"But I know it all about photosynthesis and all its phases. We can move on next class. For today I want you to teach me something related with your work" I said in the most tender way. He laid down in front of me and said in the same tender way.

" Ness why do you always want to know it all about my job? Isn't bored to you? I mean a kid your age would find this really hard to understand"

" No grandpa, I really like to hear about your stories and if you could really give me a change you would see how easily I can understand the things you say" I begged. In reality the reason why I loved to hear about my grandpa's day, is because I am always so amazed of how he is able to save lives and make people feel better each day. I always wondered if his gift was to cure people and make them happy. From time to time I also wonder if maybe perhaps one day I could do the same as him and become a doctor.

" All right. We are only going to talk for ten minutes and then I will quiz you to really make sure you know it all, miss smart." grandpa said " Today I had a couple of new patience plus my rounds, so it was more like a normal quiet day. The only 'interesting' case that I received was, the boy who enter into the emergency room with a severe case of scleromalacia perforans." he pause a second looking at me right in my eyes. By his look I knew he was trying to read my expression, looking for a sign that indicated him, it was too much for me. Still I haven't heart what that case means so keeping the same look of calmness I said " what it's that?" He smile and said " scleromalacia perforans is a rare severe eye disorder developing an autoimmune damage of episcleral and scleral performing vessels, seen in advanced rheumatoid arthritis… umm Nessi?" he asked. He gave me an odd look.

"Yess grandpa?" I said in a naive tone

"Are you giving me that look because you aren't understanding a clue what I am saying or because you are trying to figure what I just said." grandpa asked

"Well grandpa, half of the thing you said, I didn't understand, but the little I did understood, I connected it to the knowledge I already knew about medicine, and then used it to figure out what you were really trying to tell me" I explain

" So what was I trying to tell you. If you mind explaining me?" he asked leaning towards me a curious look in his face.

"Well. You said eye disorder right?"

"Yes that is correct" he answered

"So from what I read the other day about eye disorders, I discovered that many eye disorder are mainly caused by infections and bacteria but you said it was a disorder which means is more of genetic thing that could provoke the damage" I said using my 'big girl voice'

" What eye book Nessi?" he asked with a serious grind

" Well I read one of your medicine books the other day and It talked about eyes!" I try to look as much as naive as I could so he wouldn't get mad at me, not that any of my family members would.

"So you read medical books instead of children books?" he said with a smirk

"Well they are more interesting than children books" he and well as everyone knew how badly I hated children books, they were so boring'

"You shouldn't be reading those books Ness, they are really hard to understand. I won't get upset if you take them but I don't want you to be getting all confused about them. But going back to our conversation. Yes but remember is not always genetically, it could be more of a necrotic condition" he said

" Yes, but in this case in particular I believe it is, plus I also know the eye doesn't get inflamed witch can mean its not painful and can be treated more easily." I explain

My grandpa's face was of admiration, he always gives me that look every time I explain his a particular problem or topic. "good job doctor Cullen" he laughed " For a second I thought I was talking to one of my colleagues instead of my granddaughter" he said I always loved to see the proud look on his face.

" One day I will become a doctor" he only extended his hands to reach me and hug me with a smile on his face.

A big noise was heard from outside the door and suddenly my crazy aunt opened the door and started walking towards me with a huge smile on her face. Her energy was making her body glow and that only meant one thing… Shopping! I hugged my grandpa as hard as I could but not even if I were to hide under my uncle Emmett, Alice always got her way.

"Come on Ness we need to go!" she said, while pulling me from my grandpa strong grip. " I sure Nessi if you don't let go in three seconds I will tickle you" I hide my head in my grandpa's neck so she couldn't see my smile.

" Three"

"two"

"One"

And suddenly he small hands were all over my body making me twist with lighter.

"Ok oK! Stop!" she stopped and I let go of grandpa so then Alice took me into her arms and carried me all the away to her car where my mommy and aunt Rosalie were already. The hole way to the mall all I could think about was how amazing my grandpa was and how much I wanted to be like him one day.

" Are you ready sweetheart?" mommy asked

" Yeah I am mommy"

And with that we were off to the city.

**AN - Please leave a review, advice or though in the comments! This story will be different from what a normal "twilight" story are. Because I work and go to school chapters will take time but don't worry I wont leave the story hanging. I really hope you like! -JJ**


End file.
